The Gem Eyed Guardian Angel
by ScarlettWalker21
Summary: When RED team sniper Scarlett Walker loses her child from the Administrator poisoning her, she feels like there is nothing left for her to live for, but that may all change when former BLU Pierre Moreau saves her from an early demise in her heartbroken life.


Scarlett was sitting at the edge of a cliff, looking as if she was about to cry and holding a picture of her now deceased daughter. She should have taken Medic's advice and had the child aborted before it was born, but she was so desperate to have a happy family that she had the child anyways. Unknown to her, the Administrator had the child poisoned while she was away in battle. It was well known that the Administrator would do anything to keep the mercenaries focused on the war, but no one knew exactly how far she would go, that is, until Scarlett spread the news of her child. The others soon feared for their own families and did their best to try and console their female comrade. However, a month went by, and not one RED team member could get her to crack a smile. They decided to leave her be, but keep watch to make sure she didn't do anything drastic.

Spy was the one watching her that day, using his Cloak and Dagger to keep himself invisible so she wouldn't see him. He watched closely to see if she had any thoughts about falling to her death. Suddenly a voice caught his attention. "Miss! Miss!" The voice called, scaring Scarlett as it drew near and caused her to sleep off the edge. Luckily for Spy, the stranger was quick enough to catch her and lift her back onto solid ground. To both their surprise, the stranger was someone they had fought before, Pierre Moreau, the BLU team's spy. They hadn't seen him around recently so they had presumed that he was permanently killed. "You...saved me." Scarlett remarked. "It was the right thing to do." Pierre replied. "But you're BLU team." "Not anymore, they fired me because I was too kindhearted to the enemy."

Scarlett gave him a confused expression. "Then how are you alive?" Pierre gave a small smile. "I was able to sneak away before they could find me." Spy listened closely to their conversation, making sure that it wasn't secretly a trap. Though if it was, then why would he have saved her in the first place? Scarlett on the other hand, was taking in the details of the man who just saved her. Pierre was about five inches taller than her, making him 5 foot 9, his blonde hair was messy, but still manageable. He dressed similar to the other spies, but lacked the regular pinstripe jacket, showing a vest and dress shirt. Upon inspecting his face, he had a scar on his right eye, similar to the scar Scarlett had across her face. His eyes were also different colors, his right eye, the scarred one, was an emerald green, while his left eye was a deep sea blue.

"You seem depressed," Pierre remarked, "Is something bothering you?" Scarlett shook out of her trance and soon found the words to reply. "Yes actually, the Administrator had poisoned my daughter and left me to be unloved and alone." Pierre frowned, "I see, do you wish to be alone?" Scarlett thought, she did want some personal space to cope with her loss, but at the same time, she wanted someone to turn to in case things went south. "I'm not entirely sure." She replied. Pierre frowned and soon took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. Scarlett looked up to Pierre with a curious expression as he gave the paper to her. "Here is my number." He simply stated. "If you ever want someone outside the war to talk to, I'll always be available." Scarlett took the paper and soon surprised the invisible RED Spy. For the first time in a month, Scarlett gave a faint smile.

"Thank you Pierre." She replied, "I'm sure I'll call you soon, but not too soon." Pierre smiled, took Scarlett's hand and lightly kissed it, causing her to blush. "Like I said, you can call me whenever you wish." Pierre turned and started to leave. Once he was gone, Spy dropped his cloak and approached Scarlett. "As much as I enjoy seeing you smile again, I am not so sure you should trust him just yet." He explained. Scarlett's happy expression immediately disappeared. "You couldn't let me stay happy for a while?" She deadpanned. "We're just making sure you stay safe." Spy replied, referring to the rest of the team as well. "I don't remember giving everyone permission to watch me like I was five years old." Scarlett argued.

Spy sighed, "I understand that you're upset, but perhaps if we talk to the others about this, we can consider giving you a comfortable amount of space." It was Scarlett's turn to sigh. "Fine, but I'll be the one setting the limits." Spy nodded as the two of them returned to their base. "Gentlemen," Spy called, gathering everyone's attention. "I ask that you all assemble for a team meeting." Once everyone was together, Spy started to speak in a clear voice. "Today, Scarlett has made an acquaintance who has brought back her wonderful smile." The others smiled and cheered, some of them even congratulating Scarlett for finding a possible boyfriend. "However," Spy continued, "There is one slight complication." Everyone suddenly went silent. "This new acquaintance happens to be a former enemy of ours." "Are you out of your mind Walker!?" The Soldier shouted. "Is your helmet on too tight?" Scarlett responded, "Spy said he was a _former_ BLU team member." "Then how is he still alive?" Scout asked, "And why'd they let him go in the first place?"

"He said he was fired for being too kindhearted to the enemy team." Scarlett replied, "And he snuck away before She could find him." "Either way, he was still our enemy." Medic proclaimed, "And you know how she feels about having any kind of relationship between two teams." "At this point, I don't care how she feels about it." Scarlett nearly shouted, "I've been denied happiness for too long in my life, and I'm not going to let it continue!" "Scarlett!" Spy snapped, slightly scaring her and causing her to jump. "We are not here to argue, we are here to negotiate." "Negotiate what?" Scout questioned. "After the former BLU left, Scarlett discovered our habit of watching her." "You let her see you, didn't you?" Engineer questioned. With a nod, Spy continued to speak. "Scarlett, now that you know what we will continue doing, I would like you to list your desired boundaries." Scarlett nodded, "Fist, ask me where I'm going before I leave, no following me behind my back like Spook here did."

The others nodded in agreement. "Second, if you do decide to follow me, give me at least 10 feet for personal space." Scarlett continued, "And finally, no putting bugs in my clothes. If I find a single bug placed in my clothes, I will change my wardrobe for one of yours, then you'll all have to wear my clothes until I can trust you again." The others cringed, but reluctantly agreed. Scarlett smiled, "Good, now if we're all set here, I'm going to the florist to get flowers for my baby." The others nodded and went their separate ways. As Scarlett was about to leave the base, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, finding Pyro twiddling his thumbs. "What's up?" She asked. "Can I come with you?" Pyro asked, using the sign language that Scarlett taught responded with a soft smile. "Come on then, you can help me pick the best clapped their hands in joy as they followed Scarlett to her van.

Once they arrived at the shop, Pyro immediately ran in and started looking at all the flowers. "I'll be with you in just a second!" A familiar voice called out. Scarlett's eyes widened as she went to the counter. "Pierre?" She called, grabbing his attention. "Oh! Hello!" He responded, "I was expecting you to call first." Scarlett blushed, "Well, I had to have a little talk with my team. They've been invading my personal space ever since my baby died." Pierre nodded, "Is that why your Pyro is here?" Scarlett smiled, "No, they wanted to come with me. Right Pyro?" They responded with a thumbs up before walking over. "Is this the former BLU you and Spy were talking about?" They questioned, looking a bit curious. "Yes he is." Scarlett responded, "He's their old Spy, Pierre Moreau, remember?" Pyro laughed a little. "I remember, I used to play with him all the time before he'd fall asleep from playing too much in my rainbows." They remarked, not knowing of the truth that their "rainbows" were really burning flames.

Scarlett awkwardly laughed. "Yes I remember those times too." Pierre added, surprising both Scarlett and Pyro. "You know sign language?" Scarlett asked. "I was taught at a young age." He responded, taking another customer before resuming the conversation. "So what brings you two here?" Scarlett's voice lowered, "I came to get some flowers for my daughter's grave." Pierre thought for a while, then gave a sincere smile. "I know the perfect flowers." The two REDs soon watched as Pierre left the counter and started collecting various flowers. "I can see why you like him now." Pyro remarked. "He's very kindhearted, and he kinda looks cute." Scarlett blushed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't just say stuff like that in public!"

Pyro was about to give the expression of "Why not?" until Pierre came back with a bouquet of beautiful and colorful flowers. "I'm sure your daughter's spirit will enjoy these." He explained, soon taking out a single red rose. "And this," He continued, tucking the rose into her hair, "Is to enhance your beauty." Scarlett blushed as she soon paid for the bouquet. "Thank you." She finally replied, looking over to see Pyro with their hands up to their face in a mix of joy and surprise. Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Come on Pyro, let's go." "I await your next visit Scarlett." Pierre called out as they left.


End file.
